Love unwanted and painful
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Parings: Goku  Kakarot  x Turles, Broly x Kakarot, and Vegeta x Gohan  Warnings: Rape, lemon  If Uncle Vegeta doesn't piss me off to bad , Ah...Language, Cock sucking, Ah...Did I mention Rape?
1. Chapter 1

Love: Unwanted and Painful

Parings: Goku (Kakarot) x Turles and Vegeta x Gohan

Warnings: Rape, lemon (If Uncle Vegeta doesn't piss me off to bad), Ah...Language, Cock sucking, Ah...Did I mention Rape? I keep forgetting that one. A story without a beginning, that's a laugh, It's has a beginning, a sad one but a beginning none the less. Oh and this story switches time periods between POVs Turles and Goku's are 7 years in the past. Vegeta and Gohan's are 7 years after theirs. Frezia, Cooler, and a new enemy are fought in between lemons. Frezia gets his ass kicked with in ten minutes of showing up.

Narrarter's POV

Turles stares at Goku lustfully.

"Kakarot, please except my offer of war."

"Your offer of what? And my name is Goku."  
>"Except."<p>

"I don't' want to."

"To bad."

He rushes Goku landing a lucky punch.

Kakarot's POV

Darkness, Deceit, and...Desire? Don't tell me the cock sucking dark carbon copy is attracted to me? Great. It's either that or he likes my 4 year old son. Eye roll please. He grabs my ass in the middle of our fight. Pervert. No wait, perverts not strong enough, perverted cock sucking bastard. That sounds about right. I punch the bastard right in the face, stupid move on his part. Really fuck 'n stupid. He's back up and he freak 'n Ki binds my hands and legs so I'm basically curled up in a half ball, with hands and feet connected by a single Ki bond. Fuck! Next thing I know Mr. Ass grabber has one hand down my pants and the other pinching my ass through the fabric. Nice job Goku, you let your guard down around a man who wants to bend you to his cock. How fuck 'n stupid can you get? He halls me into his lap and grinds against me. If I was in any position to do shit right now I would kick him and in the balls for this.

Gohan's POV

Great. I know they're looking for dad. Their energy is simular to that of Turles. When I find that over grown S.O.B. I will skull-fuck him into the next dimension. I feel the energies of the... Saiyins? That's what Turles said he and dad were so...I guess that's the right term. They land behind me. I turn around.

"Hello, Can I help you?"  
>"Maybe you can half-breed. We're looking for Kakarot." The short one said.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't know any one by the name of 'Kakarot'.

"You're hiding something boy."

'Yes, I am. Just something different than you are Mr. Getting Hard at the sight of an 11 year old.' I thought to myself. It was true, so were the other 2.

"I know the one called 'Kakarot', but since he hasn't been around in 7 years I can't really help

you."

"You just said..." The bald one spoke up.

"I don't, he went by 'Goku' last time I saw him. The only reason I connected it was because someone named Turles came and called him that."  
>"Turles was here?"<p>

I nod.

"What the hell is the pirate doing here?"

"Well since he took 'Kakarot' I'm guessing that's why he came here all those years ago."  
>"He took him?" They said together.<p>

"He'd be here right now if he wasn't taken."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my father. I kind of knew him for 4 years."

"He was taken 7 years ago?"

"Yep. He hasn't been here since."

"You're still hiding something half-breed."

Kakarot's POV

"GET OFF ME YOU SAD-OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Enough."

"Fuck you."

"No." he smirked. "Fuck you."

I fucking hate that bastard, and he knows it. He wants me to beg him, either to do what he wants or to let me go. He doesn't care which.

"Fucking Bastard."

"Fiery Bitch."  
>I narrow my eyes at that one. No one has called me a bitch in a long time.<p>

"What? Can't handle the truth?"

"Do you even know what a bitch is in either term derogative or regular?"

"The derogative is the equivalent of a whore, regular is a female dog."

"I am neither dumb ass. But as derogative you are a S.O.B. and a bastard."

"If you're not a bitch you will be soon."

"So you think."

"So I know."

Gohan's POV

Okay is it just me or is everyone but me thinking about sex right now? Cuz' I'm getting a lusty scent and emotional level so high I'm wondering if their on a sex inducing drug. Maybe.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Liar."  
>"What could I possibly gain from hiding anything?"<p>

"Nothing, so stop." He looked at the other two. They nodded and left me alone with a horny bastard with a tail and a sadistic streak. Just fucking great.

"Tell me or else."  
>"Or else what?"<p>

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for a month."

I sighed. And then blasted to Super Saiyin. He went up 2 levels higher. I liked his power level before when it was only several thousand above me.

"Ready boy?"

"You said..."

"I would fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for a month if you didn't tell me. I'm cutting it down to 2 weeks since you told me."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair kid."

"I know."

"Hn. "

Kakarot's POV

Well being collared and dragged really takes a lot out of you. Doesn't affect how much you want to kill the bastard doing this, but I doubt anything short of killing him would affect that. I don't like people invading my personal space. He didn't just invade, he violated me, and from what he says plans on making me his bitch. Hate to break it to you dork, but I don't do bitch. Yeah I'll do bastard but never a bitch, or a slut, or a whore. I doubt there is a derogatory term that applies to me. We reach his ship, all his men are dead. Good, I don't want ANYONE to see me this helpless, ever. He's purring. Well at least one of us is happy. Lucky bastard. I say that because out of every bastard with a cock who tried to take me...he's gotten the farthest. Not that I plan on letting it go that far. I just have to get him to let his guard down. If I don't try to get away till just before he tries anything in the sex department I should be fine. At least temporarily.

Gohan's POV

Son of a Bitch! Bastard! Prick! Pedophile! And many other bad names for the pervert who has me on the ground naked. He's fingering my entrance as if preparing it for his 'SSJ3 Glory' Fucking bastard. If he wasn't 14 times my strength... he wouldn't have gotten this far. Doesn't mean I'll just take it, no, never. I'll use my brain to find a way out of this. His hand begins to roam circling my member in it. I growl at him in that 'If your going to fuck me just fucking get it the fuck over with you fucking, cock sucking, Son-of-a-bitch, asshole, perverted, pedophile' way. He reaches down and bites my neck drawing blood. He drinks deeply, I'm screwed. I can feel it, he did something and now I'm helpless. FUCKING BASTARD!

Kakarot's POV

Who says pricks don't know how to wait. He's been staring at my naked body for three hours. After he spread me ass naked on the bed, he Ki binded me there. He hasn't tried anything yet. But he will, no one can force themselves to stare at what they want to fuck for that long without breaking. He walks over to the bed staring at my neck. He grabs my head and forces it to the side. Forcibly baring my neck, what the fuck is he doing? He bites me, drawing blood. He sucks the wound dry of blood. Son of a Bitch! He did something, and I have a feeling this isn't going well.

Vegeta's POV

He's tiny, even compared to me. At 11 the average Saiyin would come up to my shoulders. He barley makes it to my chest. But he's got fire, I'll admit it, and I'm not talking about Super Saiyin. I smirk as he growls. He's getting sick of me messing around. Well since claiming him, makes him want me. No surprise there. I might have to fight Rattiz though. Claiming his nephew without his permission will piss him off. Oh well, I can kick his ass easy so it doesn't really effect me.

"Do you remember anything about Turles?" I was curious, since I had never met the pirate.

"I remember he looked at dad's ass to much, and tried to grab it in the middle of the fight and got punched for his efforts."

"Hn. Why are you telling me this without me having to make threats?"  
>"Because telling you this information will have no effect on me other than avoiding pissing you off, which I am in no position to even try to."<p>

"You lost me a which."

"About the same time I lost track of what I was saying."

"Hn."

Turles' POV

Beautiful and all mine now that I've claimed him. No one can take him from me now. The mark of ownership is enough to keep their hands of my Kakarot. He seems resigned, he'll except it but he doesn't want it. He'll take what he gets and make the best of it. I reach into his hair to pull him forward onto me. He moans. Poor kid, never been in this position before. And being a carrier can't help that. I playfully nip his ear as I pull him into my lap. He whines as our erections touch. He wants me too. He just can't admit it. I push my fingers in to stretch him, he's so tight. He gasps at the sensation.

"Kakarot?" I purr.

"Turles?" He whines out my name beautifully.

"Mine."  
>"Your's, now stop messing around and fuck me before I change my mind."<p>

"If that's what you want."

He grinds against me as I moan.

"That answer your question?" He says teasingly. I can't last much more. And he knows it.

Vegeta's POV

Right about now that bite will take effect and he'll be perfectly willing to get his ass screwed. I lightly finger his hair. So young and beautiful. And so mine. He moans.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."  
>"What do I want?"<p>

"To fuck?"

"And you want what I want."  
>"I do?"<br>I nod. He's confused. I power down to a level he can manage without (to much) pain. I push my fingers into his mouth. He catches on quickly, sucking beautifully. I wonder what the wonderful tongue would feel like on my erection. I'll find out soon, his eyes have opened and are now staring into my face lustfully. Good.

"What do you want?"

"To pleasure you."

Good.

"Sir, what can I do to pleasure you?"

"Suck."  
>"Suck what?" He looks at me with just a little to much innocence. He knows, but he wants me to say it.<p>

"My erection."  
>He fakes shock for a second, then moves down to my leaking erection. He swiftly licks the head. I moan at the sensation. He breathes on it, licking and biting softly all over it. Then he gets it in his mouth, and swallows it whole. I see stars for a second. He purrs up and down my shaft. Then licks it again. I pull his head up softly, I can't take this torture anymore. I want him to come first. Then this pleasurable torture can resume. I push him down and crawl back on top of him.<p>

"What do you want?"  
>"You."<p>

I smirk, he's catching on.

(Me: Nappa and Rattiz need a lemon to don't they?

Vegeta: NO! Now get back to me screwing Gohan. We were just getting to the good part. Plus this story has almost nothing to do with them.

Me: huh...Fine Uncle. But next story their in at all they get a lemon)

Gohan's POV

Yummy. He's on the edge, I guess now it's time to fuck.

/You would be right about that./

/So reading instead of training for a year did some good?/

/*Growl* You better be being sarcastic./

/Nope. My mom obsesses about me being smart. A year for a month basically./

/You should train more than, I might have been able to fuck you harder./

/I'm sorry *Purr* I can make you feel better./

/Later./

/Okay/

That hard erection entered me, I moaned with pleasure, cursing when he thrust a little to hard. Then to soft. I looked at his smirking face. He's purposely off with his thrusts.

/Do it right or not at all./

/Fine./

He thrust perfectly. Hitting that special spot inside me.

/Thank you/

/Your welcome boy./

I glared, he's fucking me and he's calling me 'boy'. Isn't their something wrong with that? My anger is fading with every powerful thrust. I moan. Then scream my release. He follows a few minutes later. We get redressed and his friends are back. If we're a little horny then they were full out sex fiends. Sex is all I got from them. They had screwed each other far sillier than Vegeta screwed me.

"So Prince Vegeta? Did you have fun?" The hairy one asked.

"Yes. So enjoyed being screwed did you?"

Rattiz glared. The bald one smiled.

"He did, he was screaming my name a few minutes ago so of course."

"Nappa. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rattiz yelled.

Nappa snickered.

Why he's right.

"So...you claimed him? Isn't he a little young for that?" Nappa asked

"I didn't want to deal with any of that refusal shit." Vegeta answered.

"Same reason I claimed Rattiz."  
>"Same reason I hate you." Rattiz sounded pissed.<p>

"Come on Rattiz, you know you love it."  
>"Fuck off Nappa."<br>"Never."

Rattiz mumbled about 'Screwing obsessed bastards and their love of abusing carriers.'

Rattiz is a smartass.

/Yes, but he's also a weak smartass./

/Nice to know./

/He's your uncle./

/Bad thing to know./

/*Laughing mentally* You're funny./

/I know./

/Smartass./

/I know that too./

/.../

/No response?/

/Your to distracting./ he cut the link. I glared at him. I enjoyed that side conversation.

"Well, Vegeta. I think you want to get back to your carrier. So Rattiz and I will leave you to it."

"Bye." Nappa flew off and Rattiz flew in the opposite direction. 10 minutes later Nappa was back. Vegeta pointed him in the right direction. He toke off.

/Well, now that that's over./ He smirked.

/What do you want?/

/Sucking, you, my cock, now./

/Fine./

He stripped.

Kakarot's POV

Thrust after thrust, I moaned like some wanton whore. And considering I was a virgin till he got a hold of me... that's a surprise.

"TURLES!" I screamed my release.

"Kakarot!" He screamed his.

The door was burst down.

A head shook.

"Dumb monkeys hiding such a pretty jewel from me."

"FREZIA!" My mate yelled.

"Turles..." I moaned.

"Turles. Bad Monkey. You know that all jewels are mine first."

"He's my mate." He growled.

"Turles... What's going on?"

I was still dazed. He walked over.

"Turles shame on you. He looks so much like you I can hardily see a difference."

"He's Rattiz's brother, so he's not family."  
>"Who's Rattiz?"<p>

"Rattiz? Rattiz has a brother?"

"Bardock's second son."

"Who's Bardock?"

They looked at me with that 'Poor Idiot' look that I'm always getting. I was getting angry. I broke the collar. Power climbing.

"I'M NOT STUPID! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHO THE HELL THESE PEOPLE ARE! SO EITHER EXSPLAIN OR SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Gold light exploded around me. I was pissed.

"Super Saiyin." Turles breathed.

"Crap." Frezia said.

I blasted Frezia leaving my mate to answer.

"You lost your memory right?"

I nodded.

"Gods this will take a while."

(End Chapter 1)

Me: Uncle Veggie?

Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Broly: Be nice or she'll-

Me: Uncle 'Geta

Vegeta: That's okay.

End pointless discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: "bah" scouter talk

Gohan's POV

His cock tastes delicious. Pre-come, and musky smelling. Maybe I should do this more often. I wonder if everyone tastes this good. Nah, I would know by now if that was the case. I feel... happy. It's been a long time since I felt this good. He moans his pleasure, good. I want him to be happy because of all the pleasure he gave me. I softly bite him, then get back to sucking. I don't see what people have against cock-suckers. It's such a nice feeling to have such a tasty organ in your mouth. I nip at the organ in my mouth, earning a growl. I suck a little harder to show that I understand. I feel his cock tighten, he's going to come soon. I slowly reach up and massage his balls. He comes flooding my mouth with a spicy, musky, and sweet flavor. I look up at him when I'm done.

"Can we do that again?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not coming 3 times before you come 2. That wouldn't be fare."

I feel sad. he smiles and bites me on the neck, same place as before and my body over flows with pleasure. I moan.

"It's only fare." He begins to lightly stroke my tail. I moan again, louder and more insistent. His hand reaches for my balls as he cups them massaging them lightly. I feel them harden and he makes his way to MY cock. He sucks lightly, after a minute I come into his mouth. He licks me clean as I lose consciousness, my fair fading to black.

Vegeta's POV

Sweet and delicious, not spicy at all just pure, sweetness. I am never letting anyone else taste this delicious child. He is mine only. He collapses on the ground after coming. He looks so sweet in his sleep. He's smiling in his dream. I'm willing to bet he's dreaming about my cock. I lean down and kiss the unconscious body lying down next to me. I feel happy, I see what Nappa meant when he said being mated to someone made having sex with them all the sweeter. I like the fact that he doesn't act like a smartass. And how he knows how to lie, while still telling the truth. Nappa shouldn't be getting on me about claiming and 11 year old, since Rattiz was 10 when he claimed him. I remember Bardock's face still, it haunts my nightmares. Nappa almost died when Bardock found out. I shuddered, waking my new mate. He looks at me, as if trying to figure out if he should do anything. I kiss him softly.

"Go back to sleep."

He nods. Then drifts off back to sleep, frowning in confusion. He knows some things wrong. He looks a bit like a lighter skinned Bardock, with slightly spikier hair and a calmer temperament. But he is absolutely as smart as Bardock. The only descendent of Bardock to have his brain. Rattiz inherited Bardock's attitude, Kakarot inherited his looks, and the boy inherited his brain. What a combination. Bardock with all those qualities was a fearful sight in his rage, but with these qualities scattered amongst his offspring and his grandson, there was nothing to worry about. the boy's breathing relaxed next to me curling up. Nappa would be chasing Rattiz around for another hour and then fuck him hard for at least 6 so he could rest a bit. Then there would be letting Rattiz recover enough to walk which would take at least an hour. I fell into a deep sleep.

(Me: Uncle 'Geta?

Vegeta: what?

Me: Can I do a R/N lemon now, *Puppy dog eyes* please.

Vegeta: Fine, but Gohan has to do more cock-sucking and moaning next chapter.

Me: Deal.)

Rattiz's POV

I'm willing to bet that moron Nappa is going the wrong way still. I check my scouter. Yep, wait he's turning around. He goes back to Vegeta and then heads in my direction. I take my scouter and throw it in the other direction. He'll follow the scouter for about an hour before checking to see if it's really me. I know I'm going to fucked much harder for leading him on a wild goose chase, but seeing that dominating angry look on my moron's face will be worth it. I take off as fast as I can in the opposite direction of the scouter. I make a false trail through the forest as I fly, if your going to trick your mate, might as well do it right. My mate decides to talk to me.

/Where do you think your going?/

/Where ever the hell I want./

/Rattiz, come on. You and I both know how this will go. I'll chase you and after an hour I'll catch you, then I'll fuck you into the ground for 6 hours, then you'll spend the next hour or so trying to recover. Then finally we'll go back. The only difference will be that Vegeta might be less of a bitch about it since he got laid./

/I can't wait to see how well my nephew faired, I hope Vegeta didn't kill him./

/He won't. The kid will probably be happy about being laid./

/You forget, he's 11 and small. He's gonna feel like hell./

/You survived at 10, I think he'll be fine. Plus he's a super Saiyin and Vegeta's careful./

I cut the link. He'll be pissed about that latter. I block my signal, he'll be chasing that scouter for about another half an hour. I fly about half way around the planet before Nappa catches up. He's roaring about how I need to stop leading him around like a dog.

"Calm down." I tell him.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! I CHASED YOU HALF WAY AROUND THE FUCKING PLANET AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN!"

"NAPPA!" I cover my ears, he knows I hate being yelled at.

He grabs me.

"What do I have to do? What must I do to teach you that running off is not allowed? Hmmm... Rattiz? When will you see that I do not tolerate being led around, and dealing with you running off is more than I can take."

I know the only way out of this.

"I'm sorry."

He nuzzles my neck.

"It's okay, but next time I won't be so forgiving."

I nod. Nappa hasn't acted like this since I ran off planet to get away. I was 15, and I was extremely afraid.

*Flash Back*

"Rattiz." My mate called. I kept running, once I made it to my ship I took off. Hopefully he wouldn't find me. I landed on an uninhabited planet that hadn't seen life in many years. I knew that I would just have to hope my mate would be merciful. I just couldn't deal with it right now. I checked my scouter. I decided hiding was my only option. I flew for hours till I found a forest. Maybe Nappa wouldn't find me here. I climbed one of the trees to wait. He was on planet now, and I doubted he was happy. I was right.

/RATTIZ!/

/Yes?/

/Where are you?/

I didn't say anything.

/ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!/

/Why?/

/Because I said so, get it./

/I'm not sure, I found a forest. that's all./

/Well find your way out./

/No./

/Did I hear you right brat? Did you just tell me no?/ He was giving me a way out, but I would not back down.

/Yes I did./

/BRAT! WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!/

/I know./

I cut the link. I would regret my actions later, but my pride would not alow me to back down. I felt a hand lift me up by the hair, my mate was here.

"Rattiz."

I did not like that angry tone, I looked at him defiantly.

"Yes."

"I told you that I'd make you regret it. Now it's time to regret."

"I know."

He threw me to the forest floor. He tore off my armor in his rage. I just laid there , trying to forget where I was.

"Rattiz, are you ready for your punishment for running?"

I just stared at him. Not afraid, not happy, not really anything. I felt numb. He pressed against me. Then suddenly entered me painfully. I felt his anger in every thrust. This wasn't making love, this was all out punishment for disobeying my dominant. I could have avoided this at any time since our little talk in our heads, but my foolish pride wouldn't let me. I stared blankly at my mate, trying to register what was happening and how to avoid it happening again. I knew dominants could hurt their submissives but, I didn't know that it would hurt like this. After several hours of pounding into me painfully he stopped and looked at me.

"Have we learned our lesson?"

"Yes."

"Good."

*End Flash Back*

I froze, I thought I had forgotten that memory, pushed it to the back of my mind. For a fleeting moment, I hated my mate for that. But I know that he was just doing his job as my dominant so I forgave him 's still mad at me for running, but he sees that I need this sometimes. I need this sometimes. his anger is diminishing fast.

"I can't stay mad at you, Rattiz."

I know other wise I'd be dead by now.

He fingers my hair.

"You're so beautiful. But what I want to know is why. Why do you run away from me? I'm your mate and I love you."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it then Rattiz. Till you do know."

I nod.

(Me: You got your lemon in the flash back.

Nappa: But Vegeta's was longer.

Me: I know, but I want people to have to imagine. Plus my lemons suck, that was just one of my better ones.

Nappa: Can you give us a longer lemon next time.

Me: Sure.)

Turles' POV

After explaining to my mate everything he wanted to know he collapsed. Going Super Saiyin must take a lot out of you. I fingered his hair lovingly. My beautiful mate, all mine.

*7 years later*

I decided now would be the best time to tell my mate about the prince and his son. Thank gods I had achieved SSJ2 before my mate. Other wise I'd probably die telling him.

"Kakarot?"

"Yes, Turles?"

"I um..."

"Yes?"

"."

"What?"

"The prince." I went SSJ2 "forced your son." I shielded my face "To mate with him."

"Is Gohan happy?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, there's nothing I can do about it soooo... Okay."

"Your not mad?"

"What would be the point? He's happy and someone is there to protect him. It's not like I could kill the prince since 1 he's stronger and 2 killing him would kill my son. Might as well except it."

"You never stop amazing me."

"I know, now get over here. And power down, I'm not going to hit you."

I powered down.

Gohan's POV

I woke up and got dressed. Then stared at my sleeping mate for about an hour before his friends were coming back. I shook him awake.

"Your friends are coming."

"Thanks for waking me." He got dressed. "How do you know?"

"Their energy signature."

"Their what?"

"Their ki, I can read ki."

"How?"

"It's a special move my dad taught me before Turles came."

"So you can tell if any ones coming?"

Rattiz and Nappa landed.

"Yes. If I've read their energy before."

The look on Rattiz and Nappa's faces was priceless.

"He can what?" Nappa asked.

Rattiz looked at him.

"Read energy. I've heard of that, you can tell how strong and opponent is, where they are, and it can be used to signal trouble." Rattiz said.

I looked at him like 'Are you the smart one?'.

Vegeta seemed surprised that Rattiz new about this. Rattiz looked at me.

"I've heard that some can push their energy levels so low even with a scouter they are impossible to find. Are you one of those?"

"Yes, another move that is well known by the fighters on this planet."

Speaking of which, how is my mom going to take this. Agh... frying pan I'll bet. I'm screwed.

/What's your mother got to do with it?/

/She's the strongest woman on the planet and her weapon of choice can be used to hurt even a Super Saiyin./

/What is it?/

/A special frying pan that is made out of the hardest metal on the

planet./

/I do not want to meet your mother./

/Smart./

/I pride myself on my brain power as well as my fighting abilities./

/I doubt it works on SSJ2 or 3./

/Why?/

/Because, it only slightly hurts a Super Saiyin. But being chased around by the strongest woman on the planet with that can be scary. She used to chase dad around with it when he tried to teach me how to fight. Kind of hypocritical./

/Kind of?/

/Okay, really hypocritical./

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nappa asked.

"Something worse than Bardock after he found out you claimed Rattiz."  
>"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" They said together.<p>

"Your right, you don't." I said.

"But I am a little curious." Nappa said.

"Nappa. Trust me, you do not want to know." Vegeta said.

Rattiz looked at Nappa.

"You can ask if you want, but I'm not going to stay around to find out. If it's worse than my father after that. I would probably run as far away from this planet as possible, on the off chance I'd meet it."

I looked at him.

"Then I won't introduce you."

"You know whatever it is?"

"Yep. And I get to go talk to her soon." I shivered.

"Running now." He took off. Nappa followed.

"I'd better go."

"Come back here when your done." Vegeta said.

"Okay." I left him there.

I walked in.

"Mom." I called.

"Gohan! you were supposed to come home an hour ago!"

"I was... detained temporarily by Saiyins looking for dad."

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't take that long to tell someone that. Did you end up fighting them?"

"Mom they had a Super Saiyin 3 with them. If I'd been fighting them I'd be dead."

"So what happened."

"One of them was dad's older brother so I talked with them for a while."

"Okay, so now what." She looked at my neck where my claim mark was. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!"

"I was claimed by the Super Saiyin 3, the prince."

"What?"

"I'm a submissive now, I'm the princes mate."

"But you didn't..."

"You don't need mutual agreement, just a willing dominant."

"But Gohan, your just a boy."

"Dad's brother Rattiz was claimed at 10, theirs only a few Saiyins left. It's not that much of a surprise."

"Gohan, just go to your mate. Be a Saiyin and try not to get killed. I love you my son but, you were never truly mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was pregnant with you one day when he came home. I think someone stronger than him found him and took him."

I starred at her in shock.

"You mean?"

She nodded. I left and flew to my mate, fighting with my emotions. I landed.

/What's wrong?/

/I...I.../

/What?/

/I just can't.../

Vegeta's POV

My mate looked so sad, I decided the only way to find out would be to invade his mind, and what I saw was shocking. The woman was looking at him.

"Gohan, just go to your mate. Be a Saiyin and try not to get killed. I love you my son but, you were never truly mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was pregnant with you one day when he came home. I think someone stronger than him found him and took him."

I felt my mates pain, but the only way someone stronger than him would be...I looked at him, how I missed it I couldn't see. He walked away and I didn't stop him. Nappa and Rattiz were looking at me in confusion.

"What happened?" Rattiz asked.

"He's not half human."

"What do you mean?"

"His father was forced down by someone and no one on this planet is strong enough to do that."

"So?"

"So... that means that someone stronger than Kakarot, who knew he was here, who could get passed Frezia's men, and could have been strong enough to scare the shit out of him. I only know of one person who fits that description."

"Broly..." they breathed.

I nodded.

I picked up my scouter, I had a few words for a certain legendary Super Saiyin.

"Broly."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"What do you know of Kakarot?"

"Sire?"

"We know Broly, so just admit it."

"Fine. I took him."

"Did you know that he had a child?"  
>"No?"<p>

"Did you know it was yours?"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! Idiot! Now Turles has had him for 7 years when you were to intent on destroying the south galaxy. You have a son and his mother is now mated to Turles!"

"But I claimed him."

"Well then, Turles did too.

"How is that possible?"

"Unusual, but very possible."

"I am going to go ring that bastards neck!"

"Have fun."

I ended the call.

"So?" Nappa asked.

"Broly had already claimed him, and Turles probably has too, so he's about to go ring Turles' neck."

"Gods, this is getting weird. We come here to find my brother, instead me find his and Broly's son. Then we find out that both Broly and Turles claimed him. What's next? Is Frezia going to come back from hell and dance in a puffy tutu?"

We all laughed at that image.

Broly's POV

I am going to kill that bastard! I found his space ship somewhere around the planet Asjed. I burst through the door and blasted his crew to hell. Turles ran out.

"BROLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, Kakarot came out behind him, saw me, and grabbed the bastards arm for comfort. He saw me looking at him and hid his head from view.

"So you do remember me Kakarot!" I yelled, my anger on the very surface.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" He asked, his voice shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Kakarot?" Turles whispered to him. Kakarot just let go and ran in the opposite direction. Turles turned to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MATE?"

"YOUR MATE? HE WAS MINE FIRST! HE HAD MY CHILD! HE'S MINE! I CLAIMED HIM!"

"I CLAIMED HIM TOO! AND HE DOESN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"You're a rotten dominant Turles, he's supposed to cower because he's the submissive. That's how it is."

He growled at me. I blasted the bastard to hell in my rage. Vegeta would get me for that latter. I walked calmly down the hallway looking for my mate. There he is huddled in the corner, crying because I killed Turles. stroked his hair gently as he tried to pull away.

"None of that, Kakarot. He needed to die, he took my mate. It was only fare."

He looked up at me, eyes wide with fear, love, and hate. Fear because I forced him into this, love because I claimed him, and hate because I killed Turles. I yanked on his hair, forcing him to his feet. He looked about ready to run.

"No, Kakarot. If you run then I'll catch you, you think you'd have learned that by now."

Kakarot's POV

"No, Kakarot. If you run then I'll catch you, you think you'd have learned that by now." He said.

I fight the urge to run, he's right I do know better. Just like the first time he took me.

*Flash Back*

I walked through the forest, happy and cheerful as always. Unsuspecting Goku as I was then. I felt the hand pull me up by the hair before I could move, the face staring back at me full of desire. I squirmed in the unbreakable grasp.

"None of that, Kakarot. None of that."

"Whose Kakarot?"

"You. Don't you know that? Little Saiyin."

"Saiyin?"

He shook his head. I struggled harder. Earning a hard yank for my efforts. I stopped, he didn't seem to want to kill me so, was there really any harm in just letting him do what he wants? At least for now? He forced my head to the side, baring my neck to the side. Then he bite me, drawing blood and drinking, leaving me feeling dizzy and weak. I moaned as he began to take off my clothes, my displeasure was obvious. He starred at me as I yelped in fear. He smiled predatorily as I moaned again. his hand moved around me suddenly grabbing my tail. I meowed in fear. Then he began to stroke it, softly and I purred. My fear forgotten for now.

"That's it, I won't hurt you if your good I promise."

I moaned again. He removed his hand from my tail. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. Passionate and fierce, my lips bruised and bled from the force of it. I yelped against him, trying to shake him off. He finally pulled away, I was shaking.

"Don't be afraid, I haven't gotten to the fun part yet."

I forced myself to relax, angering him would serve no purpose other than to cause me pain. He ran his fingers down my body lightly. Then stopped at my entrance. I moaned as he slipped into me, suddenly screaming as a little to much force was used as he thrust. He adjusted his thrusts so not to hurt me. It wasn't that bad but I still didn't enjoy it that much. He however seemed excited and happy as he thrust into me. I felt something in me tighten and suddenly release, I screamed, painful pleasure. That was what it was.

For 3 years once a week he would find me. He never answered my questions so I stopped asking. It was the last day I saw him that finalized my fear. The day he beat me before thrusting in, relishing my pained screams, the day Gohan was conceived. The day I grew to hate sex and everything connected to it. Turles taught me that sex could be pleasurable again.

*End Flash Back*


End file.
